the_xavierbro13_encyclopedia_knowledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Baxter Ewers
Baxter Ewers (バクスター 水差し, Bakusutā mizusashi) is a Protagonist and a member of the Hunters faction, he had recently joined because of his heavily alliance with the Hunters themselves. Baxter is classified as a Fire Element due to his weapons being fire influenced and also is the only one to held a total of 4 Weapons (1 Keyblade, 1 Kunai, 2 Blade Knifes making it a total of 4). Baxter is also in a huge-relationship with Jewel The Cat and his Pokémon Hybrid is Blaziken. Apperance Baxter appears as a 16 year old teenager, He wears a Dark Red Shirt with Long Jeans he also has black shoes, he also has long hair that goes to his trap muscles and surprisingly is the only Hunter to have facial hair with the Mustache being acceptable. Personality Baxter is very autistic in several ways in this case he is nice with his friends and usually fights alone against enemies, However he had gained most alliances in his battles, Baxter is notably known to have a huge relationship with Jewel herself, He had also sparred with some of the Hunters and is although worse at it, When he is sparring with the hunters he is usually always losing and getting beaten. Although not all the way, Baxter also has a huge hatred over to Convex himself, Convex was the one who killed his parents and made baxter to forget about the loss of his family. Baxter had huge major fights against the group of Unaffiliated and surprisingly his hatred to the Dark Realm with Evil Jewel being his biggest rival from the group, this was the fact that Evil Jewel is a clone of the Good Jewel. With this Baxter had recently joined the Hunters to protect their world. Baxter also has powers such as a Chibi Form, He can also Shrink Down to Size and uses a form called Pokémon Hybrid with his Hybrid being Blaziken. However having him choose Blaziken over Delphox was the right thing for him to do due to the fact Delphoxes wear a dress and Baxter "HATES" wearing dresses. Storyline Born and Raised in a nearby hospital by his parents, Baxter was named as a newborn child, He was given that name after the Cat "Baxter" who was featured in a commercial, Being named by his mother, Baxter was born with Autism, Asberger and Spectrum meaning that Baxter is likely always alone with himself and doesn't speak a lot, At Age 5 Baxter had been sent to a local Pre-School called "Yellow Branch" which he had obtained many friends from their as possible, After a few years of growing up by age 12, Baxter had encountered a huge war that broke out with His Rampage towarding in, Convex had arrived through baxter's own house, Doomed that Baxter and his parents were struggling for life, Baxter's mother surprisingly letted him go on his own, Depressed as Baxter looked escape his own home leaving both of his parents killed by Convex. Baxter was soon alone by himself walking in the woods, He suddenly had encountered another human who can help him guide for vengeance, However it was turned out to be a huge feud over few months, This human was named Dustin White, After a huge feud over the months, Baxter had decided to give up the feud and beg to make an Alliance with Dustin himself. Dustin had agreed and said to be a member of The Hunters, Baxter was likely heavily not apart of the hunters, After nearly 3 Years of Baxter not in the Hunters, By Age 16 Baxter was still not a member just yet, However he had encountered about all of the hunters he had sparred and allied with at the same time, He had also found love which was Jewel The Cat herself, Jewel had guided him and had cuddle time with him many times, Jewel and Baxter both also now live together in a Cabin with a wide garden near a Waterfall, Baxter apparently had also encountered Convex again in June 15th 2015, Were he got his revenge by interrupting him with his trademark Kunai multiple times, Then used his 2 Blades to Thrust into his Neck and his Chest surprisingly his heart didn't even get out, Baxter was angry at Convex for murdering his family after that he gets out the blade from Convex's chest and then he sliced his face off, after this Convex's body was kicked off the stage in his own dimension, Baxter used his Time warp to return back to his world, After this Baxter had officially joined The Hunters now being a Fire Element and so he now sticks with Jewel The Cat at their Cabin Home. Special Attacks Baxter's Moveset and Personal Attacks *'Focus Attack': Baxter thrusts out his Palm first on his left arm, then thrusts out his right fist to punch forward *'Dash Punch': Baxter dashes and does a swinging Overhead punch *'Knee Dash': Another Dash attack baxter is know for, Baxter dashes fast and extends his knee out forward. *'Leg Takedown': Baxter rolls downward and grabs his opponent's leg and does a takedown to them. *'KO Uppercut': A move taken from Punch Out's Little Mac, Baxter can unleash a powerful uppercut that can easily knock out his opponents....Only if their health is low. *'Headache Maker': Performs a mid-air split while doing a falling punch with both fists. *'Piston Punch': Baxter jumps in mid-air while performing 10 Punches while rising in the air. *'Feint Jump': Baxter does a Somersault in the air which can make him land behind or infront of the opponent, Sometimes he performs a divekick while surrounded by a purple aura on his foot. *'Backbreaker': Baxter lifts up his opponents and drops them on his knee breaking their back. *'Power-Ups': Baxter can also obtain power-ups from the Mario Franchise (Except the Mega Mushroom or Lightning Bolt). *'Cyclone Kick': Baxter does a spinning like a top with one leg in a singular direction in a 360. Weapon Attacks Baxter Holds 4 weapons in the franchise which makes him improve of his attacks *'Double Blades': Baxter gets out both of his Double Blades and slams it on the ground and puts it away. *'Blade Spin': Baxter spins his blade on his right hand in a arc multiple times. *'Stab Slain': Baxter thrusts his Blade into the opponent's chest and takes it out and the other in multiple times, then he kicks them forward. *'Quick Knife': Baxter uses his blade as a projectile which damages opponents that come at them and then back to Baxter, throwing like a Boomerang. *'Spear': Baxter shoots out his Kunai from his belt, as it impales itself into the opponent's chest, allowing Baxter to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" *'Firaga': Moving on with his Keyblade attacks, Baxter holds the Keyblade up and summons small fireballs which revolve around him. Baxter can also throw them as Projectiles at his Opponents. Element Type Baxter is classified as a Fire Element due to his weapon attacks being all fire related moves, Surprisingly he's also halfly but not all the way a Light Element as well, due to him having a bit of moves shared from Jewel The Cat. Weaknesses Baxter has minor few flaws that happens to him as a member of the Hunters, Baxter is weak and cannot deal against Water Type Elements well, Since he is half a Light Element, The Dark Element can attack him a lot more whenever he is hurt. He also has a Huge flaw without his weapons, a horridly pathetic air game, Baxter may be a powerhouse on the ground but in the air all of his moves without using any of his weapons are weak can cause less damage to his opponents. Then one of his weapons, His Blade Knifes are breakable, meaning that Baxter's blades if they are hit critically, they break, Meaning that Baxter is useless without his 2 Blades. Quotes *"Heh.." *"Whoa! Cool!" *"Huh?" *"Really? Awesome!" *"That's So Cool!" *"How?" (If he were asking a question to someone). *"hmm..." *"Whoa!!" *"Got it!" *"that's good man" *"that's good girl" *"yea" *"Whoa, i'm sorry about that" *"Damn" *"Goddamn" *"Goddamnit not this time!" *"Almost Dropped It!" *"GODMODDER!" (To anyone who cheats). *"F***ING GODMODDER!" *"Damn Godmodders!" *"I hate Godmodders!" *"I've Improved myself in these battles" (While talking to Xander Drake). *"He killed my whole family....His blood is what I need!" (To Dustin White). *"hey there babe~" (To Jewel The Cat). *"Hey Jewel!" (To Jewel The Cat). *"love ya~" (To Jewel The Cat during multiple times they were having their time). *"Love u too so much!" (To Jewel The Cat after showing a lot of love to her). *"Yea, I can think of it now" (To Jewel The Cat). *"Darn, ya got me!" (To Jewel The Cat who surprised him from behind with a ghost voice). *"Wow! ya don't look scary at all! your cute" (To Jewel The Cat in her Animatronic Form). *"Whoa! you're just about my height!" (To Jewel The Cat in her Animatronic Form, Surprised). *"wow! your fur is just like an animatronic!" (To Jewel The Cat in her Animatronic Form). *"Hehe, I knew u had a animatronic form my friend aroura has it too. (To Jewel The Cat after she was in her FNAF form). *"That's scary jewel! Hope u don't have one" (To Jewel The Cat about the Chaotic Form). *"Oh uh... Well then" (To Jewel The Cat). *"Heh Yea... Glad u can control yours my goddess" (To Jewel The Cat). *"Uh..want it to happen next week my goddess?" (To Jewel The Cat after being asked about the birth of a newborn child). *"That's so nice of Xavier to give you that jewel" (To Jewel The Cat after Xavier gave her a Time Rift). *"whoa? really I didn't notice that!" (To Jewel The Cat after she revealed she played a Harp). *"Grrrrrrrr to hell with you!" (To Convex). *"I WILL NOT JOIN YOU CONVEX! NO MATTER HOW MANY TIMES YOU SAID THAT TO ME! I SAY NO!" (To Convex). *"GET OVER HERE!!" (To Convex after Baxter shot his Kunai into his chest). *"You killed my family! And you burned it through my Head!!! Now it's time for vengeance!" (To Convex after Baxter caught him in Convex's dimension). *"we'll see about tomorrow, hey question about last night, did Convex really die after i destroyed him?" (To Dustin White about Convex's Defeat). *"oh okay man, i was just wondering because i actually slashed his frontal lobe off, but it's okay if he wasn't dead, i know how bad guys come back to life in next games." (To Dustin White). *"that's a nice sword" (To Dustin White). *"also, just to be honest, i ally the hunters but not such a member of them just yet man" (To Dustin White before he officially joins The Hunters). *"so that's were i ended up at last night..." (To Dustin White). *"He was nothing to me in that fight last night!" (To Dustin White) Trivia *Baxter once had a Delphox form for a Pokémon Hybrid, However it was later changed to Blaziken. *Aroura is another OC made by Faith Wagner, One of Baxter's Friends on Facebook. *Baxter is currently the youngest Hunter in the group. Category:Hunters Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Element